sdnworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Navy of the Pacific Union
Pacific Union Navy High Command Structure Government-Level Commander-in-Chief: Stephen T. Garrett Jr, POTPR Secretary of Defense: Robert J. Dale, SecDef Secretary of the Navy: Michael L. Peratrovich, SecNav Flag Command ADM Alex Ciullo, Chief of Naval Operations VADM Keith Sudhar, Vice Chief of Naval Operations VADM Reginald Lewis, Director of Navy Staff VADM Tricia MacCallister, CINCNOPGRU (Commander-in-Chief Naval Operation Group - direct flag officer in charge of overseeing the carrier groups) VADM Xue Cao-Lu, CINCHOMFLT (Commander-in-Chief Home Fleet - flag officer in charge of overseeing the operations of ships assigned to the Home Fleets of Alaska and Cascadia) RADM Hadrian Samuels, CINCNORVELCOM (Commander-in-Chief North Veleria Command - flag officer in charge of overseeing operations in the North Velerian seas) RADM Julio Valdez, CINCNAVACOM (Commander-in-Chief of Naval Aviation Command - flag officer responsible for upper level administatrion of Navy Aviation) RADM Sameer al-Rashad, CO of NONB/ADAFOR (Commanding Officer of the New Olympia Naval Base and Adabani Force) MCPON Alexander Mallory, Master Chief Petty Officer of the Navy Cascadian Naval Carrier Groups ''Reprisal'' Carrier Strike Group Home Port: Bremerton Naval Station, Bremerton, Olympia Province CO: RADM Kyle Stewart Reprisal-class Nuclear Aircraft Carrier *PRS Reprisal :Air Wing: :*MSF-15N Lightning x 20 :*NAF-16 Sea Kite x 12 :*NSF-11B Super Shrike x 16 :*ECF-2 Skyeye x 4 :*SH-6 Seahawk x 8 Columbia-class missile cruiser *PRS Rosario John Q. Adams-class destroyer *PRS Gui Zhoulu *PRS Gabriel Tulani Patrick Jefferson-class frigates *PRS Kenneth Rogers *PRS Andrei Ivanov Seawolf-class Nuclear Attack Submarine *PRS Wahoo *PRS Nautilus Columbia River-class Replenishment Ship, Heavy *PRS O'Neill River Gibbons River-class Replenishment Ship, Light *PRS Hall Inlet Fort Sheridan-class Fleet Oiler *PRS Fort Rojas ''Defiant'' Combined Operations Group Home Port: Port Weir Naval Station, Port Weir, Columbia Province CO: RADM Carl Jacobs Defiant-class Carrier *PRS Defiant :Air Wing: :*MSF-15N Lightning x 12 :*NAF-10C Condor x 12 :*NSF-11 Sea Shrike x 12 :*ECF-2 Skyeye x 4 :*SH-6 Seahawk x 7 Cascadia-class Amphibious Assault Ship *PRS Cascadia :Air Group: :*RLH-14 x 20 (CH-46 equivalent) :*RLH-16 x 10 (CH-53 equivalent) :*AH-8 x 8 (Cobra-equivalent) :*SH-6 x 4 Tacoma-class Amphibious Transport *PRS San Magdalena Columbia-class missile cruiser *PRS Yukon Jiang Kai-sheng-class destroyers *PRS Nathan Mackensen John Q. Adams-class destroyer *PRS John Q. Adams *PRS John Hunt Patrick Jefferson-class frigates *PRS Hadrian Carmichael *PRS Leland Hall *PRS Calvin Ruther Elizabeth Peratrovich-class frigates *PRS Gregory Sampson Seawolf-class Nuclear Attack Submarine *PRS Hammerhead Columbia River-class Replenishment Ship, Heavy *PRS Nevada River Gibbons River-class Replenishment Ship, Light *PRS Gibbons River Fort Sheridan-class Fleet Oiler *PRS Fort Carter Attached: 2nd Marine Brigade (CO: COL Alex Watson) ''Intrepid'' Combined Operations Group Home Port: Orchard River Naval Station, Orchard River, Oregon Province CO: RADM Jake Cruthers Defiant-class Carrier *PRS Intrepid :Air Wing: :*MSF-15N Lightning x 12 :*NAF-16 Sea Kite x 12 :*NSF-11B Super Shrike x 12 :*ECF-2 Skyeye x 4 :*SH-6 Seahawk x 7 Cascadia-class Amphibious Assault Ship *PRS Concordia :Air Group: :*RLH-14 x 20 (CH-46 equivalent) :*RLH-16 x 10 (CH-53 equivalent) :*AH-8 x 8 (Cobra-equivalent) :*SH-6 x 4 Tacoma-class Amphibious Transport *PRS Tacoma Columbia-class missile cruiser *PRS Columbia Jiang Kai-sheng-class destroyers *PRS John Rayner John Q. Adams-class destroyer *PRS James Nakamura *PRS Paul Rockwell Patrick Jefferson-class frigates *PRS Patrick Jefferson *PRS Alex Carter *PRS Michael Sheppard Seawolf-class Nuclear Attack Submarine *PRS Seawolf *PRS Growler Columbia River-class Replenishment Ship, Heavy *PRS Cascade River Gibbons River-class Replenishment Ship, Light *PRS Jieshi River Fort Sheridan-class Fleet Oiler *PRS Fort Sheridan Attached: 1st Marine Brigade (CO: COL Everett Pendle) ''Republic'' Combined Operations Group Home Port: Cook Inlet Naval Station, Anchorage, Alaska CO: RADM Alejandro de Salvos Defiant-class Carrier *PRS Republic :Air Wing: :*MSF-15N Lightning x 12 :*NAF-10C Condor x 12 :*NSF-11B Super Shrike x 12 :*ECF-2 Skyeye x 4 :*SH-6 Seahawk x 7 Cascadia-class Amphibious Assault Ship *PRS Constitution :Air Group: :*RLH-14 x 20 (CH-46 equivalent) :*RLH-16 x 10 (CH-53 equivalent) :*AH-8 x 8 (Cobra-equivalent) :*SH-6 x 4 Tacoma-class Amphibious Transport *PRS Vancouver Columbia-class missile cruiser *PRS Olympia Jiang Kai-sheng-class destroyers *PRS Anthony Tanner *PRS Michael Warner John Q. Adams-class destroyer *PRS Enrique Roya Patrick Jefferson-class frigates *PRS Henry Martin *PRS Linus Tallman *PRS Cassandra Andros Seawolf-class Nuclear Attack Submarine *PRS Stingray *PRS Tigershark Columbia River-class Replenishment Ship, Heavy *PRS Columbia River Gibbons River-class Replenishment Ship, Light *PRS Jackson Harbor Fort Sheridan-class Fleet Oiler *PRS Fort O'Neill Attached: 3rd Marine Brigade (CO: COL Clyde Barber) Amphibious Contingency Group Home Port: New Olympia Naval Base, New Olympia, Republic of Adabani (Note: Returns tri-annually to Bremerton Naval Yard for extended four month R&R period.) CO: RADM Samuel Andersen Cascadia-class Amphibious Assault Ship *PRS Constellation :Air Group: :*AV-8B Sea Harrier II x 8 :*RLH-14 x 10 (CH-46 equivalent) :*RLH-16 x 10 (CH-53 equivalent) Columbia-class Guided Missile Cruiser *PRS Oregon John Q. Adams-class destroyer *PRS Keith Tromp *PRS John Galvin Patrick Jefferson-class frigates *PRS Jacob Wellers *PRS Michael Garrison Seawolf-class Nuclear Attack Submarine *PRS Skipjack Tacoma-class Amphibious Transport *PRS Bremerton Columbia River-class Replenishment Ship, Heavy *PRS Yukon River Attached: 4th Marine Brigade (CO: COL Danielle Sutherland) Home Fleet Home Ports: Bremerton Naval Station, Vancouver Naval Station, Victoria Naval Station, San Javier Naval Station, Orchard River Naval Station, Port Weir Naval Station, Hall Inlet Naval Station, Cook Inlet Naval Station, Dutch Harbor Naval Station, Point Hope Naval Station Forward Ports: Van Halstoff Naval Station, Welles Island Naval Station Forward Base: New Olympia Naval Base, Adabani Republic The Home Fleet represent coastal defense and support ships surplus to the requirements of the three Combined Operations Groups, single Carrier Strike Group, and single Amphibious Contingency Group that form the center of the Pacific Union Navy. The Home Fleet is tasked with defending the home waters of the Pacific Union's constituent members, helping the provincial coast guards with search-and-rescue operations, and providing any other support asked of it, while the Adabani Force works in tandem with the Adabani Republic Coastal Force which is comprised of corvettes and fast attack craft, as well as the PRS Karim al-Jizah (ex-CRS Gallant), a surplus helicopter/STOVL carrier of the out-of-service Republic-class that Cascadia fielded in the 1960s-1990s), gifted to Adabani by the Cascadian government to serve as the flag vessel of their coastal forces. Ships from Cascadia and Alaska sent to operate with the Adabani Force are deployed to New Olympia Naval Base and treated as ships on extended forward deployment, usually remaining on-site for 12 to 18 months before rotating home with ships that remained with the Home Fleet. The lone exceptions are the Oiler PRS Fort Parker and the Salvage/Recovery Ship PRS Puget Sound, which are permanently home-ported to New Olympia to provide emergency support to on-site operations. The Alaskan contingent of the Pacific Union Navy primarily remains in Alaskan waters while on active deployment, centered around the three helicopter carriers with one destroyer and two frigates usually assigned as escort. Nevertheless the new Navy command has begun scheduling exercises in the summer and winter seasons of upcoming years to promote integration of the Alaskan and Cascadian Navies, as well as one planned deployment in 2018 by the Alyeska with escorts to operate with forces in Adabani. Republic-class helicopter/STOVL carrier *PRS Karim al-Jizah Currently deployed to Adabani Force :*VTF-13 Thunderbolt x 4 :*RLH-14 x 6 (CH-46 equivalent) :*RLH-16 x 4 (CH-53 equivalent) :*SH-6 x 4 Cosette-class helicopter carrier *PRS Cosette (Inactive Reserve) :*RLH-14 x 4 (CH-46 equivalent) :*RLH-16 x 2 (CH-53 equivalent) :*SH-6 x 2 *PRS Eponine (Inactive Reserve) :*RLH-14 x 4 (CH-46 equivalent) :*RLH-16 x 2 (CH-53 equivalent) :*SH-6 x 2 *PRS Azelma :*RLH-14 x 4 (CH-46 equivalent) :*RLH-16 x 2 (CH-53 equivalent) :*SH-6 x 2 *PRS Alyeska :*RLH-14 x 4 (CH-46 equivalent) :*RLH-16 x 2 (CH-53 equivalent) :*SH-6 x 2 *PRS Kenai :*RLH-14 x 4 (CH-46 equivalent) :*RLH-16 x 2 (CH-53 equivalent) :*SH-6 x 2 Anchorage-class destroyer *PRS Anchorage *PRS Barrow *PRS Nome *PRS Valdez *PRS Fairbanks *PRS Port Graham Jiang Kai-sheng-class destroyer *PRS Lawton Chiles (being decommissioned) Patrick Jefferson-class frigate *PRS Garcia Rodriguez (being decommissioned) Oliver Hazard Perry-class frigate *PRS Daniel Keller *PRS Samuel Kawalski Currently deployed to Adabani Force *PRS Anita Rodriguez *PRS Susan Ying *PRS Simon Perez *PRS Lucien Tasker Currently deployed to Adabani Force Elizabeth Peratrovich-class frigate *PRS Elizabeth Peratrovich *PRS Noel Wien *PRS James Doolittle *PRS Arthur A. Shonbeck *PRS Warren N. Cuddy *PRS Robert Bartlett Susan Butcher-class frigate *PRS Susan Butcher *PRS Lisa Kelly *PRS Daniel Sutherland *PRS Anthony Dimond *PRS James E. Hill *PRS Kyle Riker *PRS William F. Cassidy *PRS Tomas S. Bevers *PRS Benjamin Boeke *PRS George A. Parks Ocelot-class corvette *PRS Ocelot *PRS Bobcat *PRS Wolverine *PRS Peregrine Currently deployed to Adabani Force *PRS Lynx *PRS Wolfhound *PRS Doberman *PRS Bulldog Currently deployed to Adabani Force *PRS Rottweiler *PRS Seacat *PRS Sharif al-Muraq *PRS Ishmael Korazi *PRS Ali al-Sajja *PRS Amin al-Hana *PRS Harim Sajjani River-class patrol cutter *PRS Killik *PRS Kuk *PRS Kongakut *PRS Kuparuk *PRS Kungok *PRS Kokolik *PRS Kukpuk *PRS Kobuk ''Growler''-class Diesel-Electric Submarine (SSK) *RAS Growler (being decommissioned) *RAS Tang (being decommissioned) *PRS Pollack *PRS Dolphin Lu Mei-Ling-class Hospital Ship *PRS Lu Mei-Ling *PRS Carson Beckett Currently deployed to Adabani Force Settler's Creek-class Mine Warfare Ship *PRS Settler's Creek *PRS Guyon Creek *PRS Keller Creek *PRS Vaymos Creek *PRS Cuithepl Creek *PRS Andros Creek Fort Sheridan-class Fleet Oiler *PRS Fort Parker Adabani Force Fleet Oiler Victoria Sound-class Salvage and Recovery Ship *PRS Victoria Sound *PRS Puget Sound *PRS Weir Bay Adabani Force Salvage/Recovery Ship Attached: 5th Marine Brigade (CO: COL Alex Dubrov) Naval Patrol Aviation (primarily assigned to Home Fleet's Alaska Command, detachments to be transferred to Veleria) *KT-22 x 2 *Turbo-Catalinas x 72 *A-40 x 45 *PB-58J Patrol Bombers x 12 *SV-142Bs x 50 *F-101G x 24 *S-70 x 72 Ships Under Development Reprisal-class Nuclear-powered Aircraft Carrier (65,000T) *PRS Audacious (to be completed in 2022) *PRS Ranger (to be completed in 2029) Kodiak-class Light Aircraft Carrier (28,000T) *PRS Kodiak (to be completed in 2020) *PRS Eagle (to be completed in 2020) *PRS Narwhal (proposed - would be completed 2023-2025) John Q. Adams-class destroyer *PRS Jasper Connelly (to join fleet in 2018) *PRS Alexander Rodman (to join fleet in 2019) *PRS Graham Kirkman (to join fleet by 2020) *PRS Angela Harkman (to join fleet by 2020) *PRS Diego de la Harva (to join fleet by 2021) *Unnamed Vessel DD10-2-16 (to join fleet by 2021) *Unnamed Vessel DD10-2-17 (to join fleet by 2021) Anchorage-class destroyer *PRS Ekwok (to join fleet in 2019) *PRS Seward (to join fleet in 2020) John Monroe-class frigates (Nuclear) *PRS John Monroe (to join fleet in 2018) *PRS Horace Matthews (to join fleet in 2020) *PRS Shen Hulao (planned - to join fleet in 2020) Susan Butcher-class frigate *PRS Herbert McCutcheon (to join fleet in 2019) *PRS Harry G. Watson (to join fleet in 2019) *PRS Evan Jones (to join fleet in 2020) *PRS Ernest Gruening (to join fleet in 2020) Trigger-class Nuclear Attack Submarine *PRS Trigger (to join fleet in 2018) *PRS Tang (to join fleet in 2021) *PRS Thresher (to join fleet in 2021) Bristol Bay-class Fleet Replenishment Ship *PRS Bristol Bay (to join fleet in 2020) *PRS Prudhoe Bay (to join fleet in 2020) Naval Aviation Reserve Air Stations: Puget Sound Naval Air Station, Hall Inlet Naval Air Station, Cuidad Navarro Naval Air Station, Keller Island Naval Air Station, Nome Naval Air Station, Fort Graham Naval Air Station, Attu Naval Air Station CO: CAPT Alejandro Gavarra The following aircraft are used for training new naval aviators when they are not in inactive status. *NAF-10A Condor x 28 *NAF-10C Condor x 6 *NSF-11 Sea Shrike x 16 *AV-8B Sea Harrier II x 16 (1st Marine Training Squadron) *An-22 x 8 *H-53 x 30 Category:Military Forces